Nameless Feelings
by Stargazing BasketCase
Summary: Emotions are fickle things, and love is the trickiest of all. But once all the heartache is surpassed, it is beautiful. RobinMarian.
1. Chapter 1: Mistake

Title: **Nameless Feelings**

Rating: T

Summary: Emotions are fickle things, and love is the trickiest of all. But once all the heartache is surpassed, it is beautiful.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Mum nicked last £20. Meh.

The Muse was kickstarted into action by **Ash Light**'s new story: **Leaves of Gold**. But this is not a ripoff! I swear! On my life and my new DVD of _Les Mis_! It's just randomly inspired by said author!

Anyway. This is going to be in ten little parts, each about this length. Should be good. All Robin/Marian, as ever. R&R feeds the Muse, and enjoy!

Nameless Feelings

_1 - Mistake_

It hasn't quite sunk in yet.

For the first time since he was a boy he's on the run - the men whose lives he's just saved on a frantic impulse fleeing beside him. Marian's disapproving features flit into his mind, and he lets himself wonder if what he's doing is a mistake. If they were right; if he should have played their game, by their rules.

Marian's features flash through his mind, and he shivers. Dormant feelings stir, ones forcibly forgotten for so long. Emotions have no place in the Holy Land.

But then he sees the faces of the men he has just saved from the jaws of Death, and he steels himself. Emotions have no place in the forest either. And that is where he is headed.

And some mistakes are willingly made. No matter the consequences.

---------


	2. Chapter 2: Wild

Disclaimer etc.: see 1st chapter.

Blessed be the Kendal Mint Cake… And _"Do You Hear the People Sing?"_! Here we go! Ficlet number two!

Thanks go to my reviewers: **lina**, **pixiespryte**, **The viEns of hIStorY**, **robinsangel92 **and **the doctor's next dance**. You all rock! R&R feeds the Muse, and enjoy!

Nameless Feelings

_2 - Wild_

She fights the impulse to roll her eyes as they invade the castle… again. His little band of outlaws proclaim to inhabit the forest, but they spend a _lot _of time at the castle, that's for sure.

But she avoids them, avoids _him_, even when she can just somehow tell that he needs her. She makes sure that she stays away from the gold, or the Sheriff, or the Slime-ball, otherwise known as Gisborne. She tries to avoid trouble – to avoid him.

But trouble always finds her. And so does Robin of Locksley. The man of the wilds – the forest spirit, who just happens to be firmly entrenched in her heart.

He is wild, and he excites her.

So she avoids him. It cannot be, even if such knowledge is painfully bittersweet.

---------


	3. Chapter 3: Breathe

Disclaimer etc.: see 1st chapter.

And is it just me, or has the alerts system broken again? Meh.

R&R is blessed to the Muse, and enjoy!

Nameless Feelings

_­3 - Breathe_

He sees her, from a distance, and just for a moment he forgets to breathe. It's like that sometimes; shock and joy and emotions that defy names, all in one blast to his system.

He must have made a sound, for she looks his way – just a glance. He ducks beneath the cover of the leaves, and holds his breath, hoping she doesn't notice him. She cannot know he is here. He knows he cannot associate with her – he abandoned her by choosing the path of an outlaw.

He cannot love her; not anymore. That knowledge tears at him, and his breathing quickens, ragged.

He slips away; into the shadows. He will wander the forest for an hour or so, until his fickle heart is once more under control.

Her gaze follows the faintness of his retreating form, and she smiles a smile that he can never see.

---------


	4. Chapter 4: Fly

Disclaimer etc.: see 1st chapter.

Thankies to everyone who has reviewed so far! You are all brilliant! And this _is _going somewhere, I'm just not sure where...

R&R feeds the Muse, and enjoy!

Nameless Feelings

_4 - Fly_

They are chased from the castle once more, and she watches their flight with a wry twist to her lips.

They should be used to this by now. And, as she sees Robin's look of irritated resignation, she realised that they most definitely are. And that makes her smile. They are very good outlaws indeed, despite what she may have said in the past. Each of them holds a place in her heart now – and one in particular, the greedy boy, has more than his fair share.

He looks to her as she watches; _her _greedy boy. Their gazes meet across the guard-strewn and Sheriff-inhabited courtyard, and he offers her a cheeky wink and a kiss, cast on the wind.

And then he takes flight once more.

She wishes, just for the briefest and most utterly poignant of seconds, that she could fly with him.

---------


	5. Chapter 5: Blood

Disclaimer etc.: see 1st chapter.

Okay, who can guess which episode _this _is based on?!

R&R is blessed to the Muse, and enjoy!

Nameless Feelings

_5 - Blood_

He staggers away from her window, very nearly plummeting to the ground in his blind horror. His stricken gaze is irrevocably drawn back to the wooden shutters, and he finds himself shaking.

"Marian…" Her name falls from his lips and echoes in his ears.

And in the silence that follows he can almost hear his heart breaking.

With an agonized gasp he flees back to the forest.

He wanders through the trees aimlessly, mind in a haze. He can't accept what he's just heard; what he's just seen. What he's just _lost._

He stumbles; he doesn't know why. He slides to the ground in a crumpled heap, and a sharp pain stings through his hand. He gasps – looks down. Just the tiniest of cuts across his palm. Crimson blood spills into his grasp, and that deepest of reds brings him back to reality; back to clarity.

_Oh God. She will marry him. _

He has lost her, and has lost his heart in the process.

Silent sobs shake his shoulders, and blood drips to the forest floor, unheeded.

---------


	6. Chapter 6: Insomniac

Disclaimer etc.: see 1st chapter.

Nameless Feelings

_6 - Insomniac_

It's been at least a week since she last saw him. Seven days since he's smiled that devastating smirk at her – and she knows he is avoiding her.

She doesn't blame him.

But she misses him.

She stands at her bedroom window, the shutters thrown wide, staring into the starless night. She can't sleep – oblivion eludes her, dancing just beyond her grasp. It's been like that for a week now: peaceful rest has been forbidden to her ever since she agreed to bind her soul to someone she does not love.

And ever since Robin ran.

She closes her eyes, and her breath catches with the ragged tear of repressed sobs, deep in her throat. She misses him.

"_I'm sorry…_" she whispers to the still night.

A warm hand covers hers on the windowsill, and she gasps. Her eyes fly open.

He smiles back at her, regret and loss and pain in his gaze. "So am I."

And she lets herself fall into his arms, for what may well prove to be the last time.

---------


	7. Chapter 7: Angel

Disclaimer etc.: see 1st chapter.

Nameless Feelings

_7 - Angel_

He fell in the Holy Lands; hard, and so far. Everyone did – the war stole, and still steals the souls of so many, English and Saracen alike.

He had been beginning to believe that he would never recover – that he would be a broken remnant of battles long fought for the rest of his life.

But then he sees her – running from her own wedding; running to him. And she is beautiful. And he smiles, and swings her up onto his horse behind him, and they ride out of Locksley, off to save the day.

In that moment all is perfect, and she presses herself against his back as they ride, her arms around his waist and her cheek to his shoulder. For those minutes, together on the back of his horse, they are one.

And he smiles wider – she is his angel; the one who has saved, _is _saving him.

And, with that thought, the unnameable feelings are back.

---------


	8. Chapter 8: Haunted

Disclaimer etc.: see 1st chapter.

Okay, now I feel embarrassed. I haven't updated this fic in four months:S Whoops-a-daisy... But yeah. I am now, so my thanks to all my lovely reviewers for the last chapter - I don't expect many for this one... Four months? Bloody hell!

R&R is blessed to the Muse, and enjoy!

Nameless Feelings

_8 - Haunted_

He stirs in the night, moved by dark dreams – images of swords and flames, dragging him down from his utterly precarious perch on the edge of sanity.

He awakens with a terrified cry on his lips – an animal scream that he barely manages to hold back. The others barely stir, oblivious to the agonized half-sobs that break the crystalline silence of the night.

He's on his feet before he knows what's happening – stumbling into the dark forest, away from the mess of their camp. He can't breathe – fingers scrabble at his throat, and sobs crack the night.

He is haunted by the dead; he cannot let go of what he saw and what he did.

And as he stumbles through the darkened trees, he wishes that she were here, to ward off the demons and the monsters, and to keep him safe.

He needs her, but she cannot come.

---------


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss

Disclaimer etc.: see 1st chapter.

Yay! Not a month :D Thanks to all my lovely reviewers - you are all brilliant!

R&R is blessed to the Muse, and enjoy!

Nameless Feelings

_9 - Kiss_

He's been careless – he's let himself get caught. Again.

But he's alone this time; he bought the others just enough time to flee, and then he fell, with a sword in his hand and an arrow in his thigh.

She can hear him as she descends the stairs to the dungeon, singing his heart out – and being very out-of-key as he does so. The jailer is rattling the bars of the outlaw's cell, trying to get him to quiet, but he refuses, and merely sings louder.

Marian smiles and offers the jailer the cup that's in her hand. He accepts, and drinks.

Within moments he's snoring on the floor.

Robin finally quiets, and looks up at her. He's sat on the floor of his cell, left leg out in front of him, a make-shift bandage bound around the wound that renders him lame. "You shouldn't be here," he says.

She unlocks the door of his cell. "Neither should you."

She helps him to his feet, and he takes his chance and kisses her cheek. His eyes sparkle. "Thank you."

_Always. _"Get out of here." And he limps away.

She watches him go, and her fingertips lightly brush her cheek, a smile dancing around her lips.

---------


End file.
